<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowned in Green, Holding out Sorrowful Hands by Moonlit_Catra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278821">Drowned in Green, Holding out Sorrowful Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra'>Moonlit_Catra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I literally wrote a soft fic minutes before I wrote this, I'm Sorry, May be uncomfortable for some readers, My take on the Horde Prime Baptism scene basically, Or it could possibly be triggering, Please approach with caution, Sorrow, just a warning, just for the angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought once she had betrayed Horde Prime by saving Glimmer that he would end her. But she was so wrong...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drowned in Green, Holding out Sorrowful Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please be advised that as the warnings stated, this fic should be approached with caution. </p><p>The way in which this fic develops can be triggering or uncomfortable for some people because of the way it resembles a non-consensual occurrence taking place without it becoming physical and leaning more towards the mental and emotional violation.</p><p>Please approach with caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra growled and tugged at the ties on her hands, trying to get away from the clones that were dragging her into a separate room away from the throne where she had just been. As much as she hated to admit it, she was <b> <em>afraid</em></b>. She was so afraid of what Horde Prime planned to do with her and she hoped that Adora would never try to be noble and return for her. She wasn't worth the risk, not when the universe... not when Adora's life was at risk.  </p><p> </p><p>She was dragged into a room with a pool full of green liquid. Her eyes widened as she recognized her location, her heart thumping so loudly in her chest that she heard the sound of each beat in her ears. It was where Hordak had been... no. <b> <em>NO! </em> </b> </p><p> </p><p>Catra thrashed around more frantically, pulling at the hold on her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her tail swished in distress. She didn't want this! </p><p> </p><p>"Don't fight it, little sister." The cruel voice sneered in her direction, hands gripping her body and twisting her as though she was a lifeless doll for Prime to use. That was what he wanted though. She <em> knew </em>what he planned to do with her.  </p><p> </p><p>Screams fell from her lips as she felt a piercing pain at the base of her neck that rendered her immobile. Her eyes wide and unseeing as the metal dug into her skin, echoes ringing in her ears.  </p><p> </p><p><em> It's </em> <b> <em>LOUD</em> </b> <em> . There's so much noise. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Catra was limp in the hands of the clones, not even realizing the tears that fell from her cheeks. It hurt so much that she could barely take in a gulp of air.  </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>...casts out all shadows. Prime casts out all shadows. PRIME CASTS OUT ALL SHADOWS.</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p><em> IT'S SO LOUD. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Cold, she felt cold air at the back of her neck. Her eyes grew in size as she realized that the weight on her head had lessened and brown tresses cascaded to the floor. It hurt, everything hurt.  She wanted to get away, but her body betrayed her. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't move, her voice was caught in her throat. It was like she was being frozen b- </p><p> </p><p><em> sHaDoW wEaVer </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It hurts, it hurts. She can't get away from this. Please stop, PLEASE STOP! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catra is dragged by the clones despite her weak struggles once she had regained some feeling in her body. They were taking everything from her.  </p><p> </p><p><em> Adora, stay away! </em> </p><p> </p><p>She hoped that her message would somehow reach the blonde. There was no way that she could take on Horde Prime, not like this. She'd get herself <em> killed </em>.  </p><p> </p><p>Her body tensed up at the sight of the pool of vile green grew closer despite how much she wished she could run away. Her eyes locked on her feet that stood on the edge of the platform before she was shoved into the viscous liquid.  </p><p> </p><p><em> It burns. IT BURN! </em> </p><p> </p><p>She felt as her feet sunk into the tub, the fluid seemed to drag her in, trapping her without escape. Her hands trembled as she looked up, the screams caught in her throat as Horde Prime's voice took over her mind.  </p><p> </p><p>Lightning sparkled from the pool as whatever instrument Horde Prime had used on Hordak was used on her. The chip embedded in her skin glowed green as it came to life, feeding on Catra's own life force.  </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Don't fight it, little sister. You'll be my greatest asset yet.</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p>Catra didn't want this. She was tired of being used, tired of being evil, she was tired of being hurt. She fought to push Horde Prime out of her mind, but his words weakened her defenses as her body began to grow limp.  </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Didn’t you say so yourself, little sister? She isn't going to come for you.</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>There's no one left in the universe that cares about you.</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>So why are you fighting so hard?</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>You can’t protect them, you can't protect your Adora. She's gone.</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>She left you. She doesn't care. She hurt you. She broke your heart.</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>But I can make it whole again. I can give you peace. Just give yourself to me.</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Let go, Catra. You'll be free from all the pain. You'll be beloved in my eyes.</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p>Catra's eyes glossed over as her trembles slowed to a stop as she stared blankly at Horde Prime. Her hands barely hovering over the surface.</p><p> </p><p><em>She can't give up, she can't give u-</em> </p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Why am I fighting? Even if they cared, they probably think I'm dead... </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> I don't matter to them, I shouldn't matter to them... not after everything I did. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> I wanted it to end... will the pain really go away? Will I forget everything? </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> Will I forget </em> <b> <em>her</em> </b> <em> ? </em> </p><p> </p><p>Catra released a shaky breath as her vision blurred. Her body slowly fell back as she sunk into the glowing green below. Her lungs filled up with green, her eyes slid shut as she lets Horde Prime take over her.  </p><p> </p><p><em> Will I forget you? </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't come back... please don't come back... I need you, but you can't... break your promise.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Look out for yourself, but selfish. If you even care a bit, please don't... don't risk your life for me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adora, I'm sorry... for everything...  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her conscious faded away into nothing, soon to be reawakened in the mold that Horde Prime wanted, to be used as an empty clone to do his bidding. After all... why continue fighting when she had no one to fight for? She was alone... <em> all alone... </em> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>